


Sex and Cigars

by orphan_account



Series: Monty and Burr [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, I ship this so, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub/Dom undertones, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We need to be quiet," Richard Montgomery whispered into Aaron's neck, lips dragging over his skin in a lazy trail of kisses and momentarily bruising sucks.</p>
<p>"I think I do very well at being quiet. It's you who can't stop himself from being loud." Aaron said back lightly, smiling in fondness when Richard gave a low, rumbly laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Cigars

"We need to be quiet," Richard Montgomery whispered into Aaron's neck, lips dragging over his skin in a lazy trail of kisses and momentarily bruising sucks.

"I think I do very well at being quiet. It's you who can't stop himself from being loud." Aaron said back lightly, smiling in fondness when Richard gave a low, rumbly laugh. His General's hands slipped around his back, hugging him close until their chests were pressing against each other's and Aaron's head was forced to be tilted to the side so that Montgomery's teeth could attack him much more viciously than before.

Aaron's knees felt weak, yet he knew he needed to fight to keep himself standing. At least until they started making their way to Richard's desk, which was placed in the back of his office room. Aaron wondered vaguely if the door was locked, just so nobody would walk in and interrupt them.

Sheepishly, he moved his hands up to wrap around Richard's neck and tentatively rocked his hips forward. The stress on his knees was building up, he wasn't sure if he could stand for much longer.

But Burr couldn't bring himself to interrupt the labored sounds of heavy breathing and gentle gasps. His neck was beginning to feet hot and wet from Montgomery's persistent licking and sucking. He silently wished that he left some type of mark on him, wanting the slight drama of keeping their secret affair hidden.

"Monty," Burr said, voice jumping in his throat when Richard's teeth scraped just slightly over his adams apple.

"Yes?" Richard asked, voice low and taunting. He rocked his hips accordingly into Aaron's, matching his shifts and sending jolts of pleasure up Aaron's spine.

Aaron whined in response, bouncing his hips into Richard's to help push him backwards towards his desk. He didn't want to say it aloud, something was holding him back. Maybe it was his shyness or even his 18-year-old inability to handle such intimate moments. He shuddered at the small groan Richard growled out, his hands sliding to his hips and squeezing so tightly that Aaron dropped forward to muffle his yelp into Richard's chest. His hips ached, and the hold Montgomery had on him kept him from swaying forward to nudge him back. Maybe he should have just spoken up, pushed down his shyness. 

"Please." Aaron whispered evenly, sliding his hands down from Richard's neck and to hold his medal-spotted jacket.

"Tell me what you want your General to do, Aaron," Montgomery said with raw authority, chin settling on his head. His wide palms didn't loosen their hold, instead he began to rub his thumbs in circles. 

_To ease your nerves,_ His young mind supplied instantly. 

"I..." Aaron thought for a way to explain, wondering if he should be vague and let his General do what he pleased to his body, or explain to him exactly how rough and passionate he wanted everything- how he didn't want to be able to walk without a limp, or even be able to speak right because he was screaming so hard. "Just... Everything, sir," He breathed, knees pressing into each other at the idea of being bent over and mercilessly pounded into until his vision turned white and he couldn't even remember his name. 

"Over the desk," Richard said, taking control of the situation. Aaron nodded obediently, waiting for the hands to release his hips before walking to the desk and hesitantly setting his arms down ontop. He looked back on the few weeks he's been under Montgomery's command, how they exchanged many longing glances before finally flirting, which lead to touching, and that let to this. He glanced back worriedly, embarrassment harrassing his thoughts when he realized that his General was strutting after him and admiring his hind quarters. 

"Sir...?" Aaron said in a small voice, controlling his body from jerking or flinching away when Montgomery began to paw and squeeze his bottom. He settled for resting his chin onto his arm, relaxing his legs and bit his lip when Montgomery started slipping his hands from their stand and onto his front thighs. He stifled a groan when his hand started rubbing inwardly, to his inner thighs, and finally going up to meet his groin. Aaron couldn't help himself, he rocked his hips down into the pressing of his General's palm and hissed in discontent when Montgomery gripped his belt with the other hand and jerked his hips back up into position. 

"Stay still, or I'll have to punish you." Montgomery's voice was right next to his ear. He nodded his head in understanding, relaxing just a faze when the hand removed itself from his belt and slid up under his shirt-- while the hand pressing against his groin continued. Except now, it was mercilessly light and just barely gave Aaron the friction he craved. 

"Sir...!" He pleaded, earning a soft hush in response. Why was Richard so calm about this? How could he not be as hopelessly flustered as Aaron felt? Had Aaron read all the signs wrong? He quickly stopped biting his lip, realizing that it was starting to sting. Hopefully, he didn't break any of the tender top layer of skin. 

This was the hardest test of Aaron's patience he's ever had to endure. Montgomery was very bold when it came to testing his limits in training, so Aaron decided it was his own fault for overlooking that crucial detail. A low groan rumbled from his General's throat, probably from seeing Aaron fidget and fight to keep his body stiff. He wanted to be obedient-- a good boy. 

"Take off your pants," It was a command.

Aaron nodded, slowly raising his back to straighten and jumped when a large hand held the back of his neck and kept him down. "Stay." Montgomery added, sounding amused.

He nodded again, slipping his hands from the desk and rested his cheek against the desk as he started undoing his belt and forcing down his pants. "W-With my...?"

"Yes." 

Praise his Commander for being able to read his mind. He pulled his shorts down as well, uncomfortably kicking them aside and breathed out slowly. "Sir..."

"Good." Richard cut in, hand still at his neck. The other one, which had been at his chest the entire time, just touching and savoring the cold that melted at the warmth of his palm, started slipping down and making it's way to in-between his legs. Aaron chewed his cheek, fluttering his eyes close and gave the softest moan yet when fingers brushed around his shaft and a thumb circled the tip. A few good, fast strokes had Aaron choking back audibly on moans and clearly fighting to keep his hips still. He wanted to cry out and beg for him to just fuck him _now._

_Patience,_ He reminded himself. 

Montgomery started to nip his earlobe, stroking at a different pace every second Aaron could focus his mind enough to look through the haze of lust. Aaron hadn't realized it, but Richard was whispering into his ear and Aaron was responding weakly. 

"You're so adorable, Aaron, do you want me to show you how adorable you are? Should I show the rest of the men? Or maybe, I should keep you a secret. My little note in a bottle, put on my high shelf and ready for me to open," 

"S-Sir, please, _oo-aah..._ M-Monty, please, I- you feel so good... I want t-to be yours, your secret... I'll always be yours," 

Aaron gasped out in pleasure when his orgasm lifted the weight on his stomach, his release splashing against the desk unceremoniously. Montgomery worked him through his orgasm, pumping him until the orgasm subsided and he started twitching from the few jolts of pleasure that rocked his mind back into the blissful haze. When his hand left, Aaron was clawing at the desk and having trouble keeping his hips up for Montgomery's view. 

"Mine." His General hissed into his ear. 

Aaron nodded weakly, moaning softly as a finger circled his hole. What is he going to do now? He shivered when the hand on the back of his neck left, sliding down his back and resting on his cheek. He gave a small pinch, making Aaron's hips jump in surprise. 

"You're such an obedient boy," Montgomery said softly from behind him, finally slipping his finger in- slick and long. Aaron gave a high-pitched noise, going on his toes and brought his arm back up to bite into his Navy-Blue jacket sleeve and muffle his noises. "My obedient boy..." His general continued, pumping the finger and ignored Aaron's whimpers of discomfort. He didn't think this would feel so different, foreign to what he expected it to be- Another mistake he can blame on his idiotic young brain.

Aaron groaned into his arm when Richard added a second finger, working him over slowly. He stretched his fingers in a scissor-motion, then would twist them or pump them a little harder than he already was. He moaned softly, moving his arm away and dropped his forehead against the desk. 

"Please..." Aaron got out quietly, begging for his General to finish up sooner so that they could get to the next step of the session. 

"Patience." Richard reminded him, though did give a few more pumps before slipping his fingers out. For a while, there was silence. Aaron didn't know what to do, he wanted to look back, but his eyelids felt too heavy and he was too busy trying to control his heavy panting to really be able to check on Montgomery. Finally, however, there was a shift of a belt, a soft jingle (possibly keys), and the sound of fabric dropping against the ground. Aaron raised his hips, gratified to feel something hot, large and heavy on his lower back. He felt excitement sizzle in his chest when Richard took a sharp breath in and rush to tame his hips by holding them tightly. 

Aaron focused on the way the undeniably thick object, which Aaron identified as Montgomery's cock, slid down to his hole and gently pressed against it. Aaron's breath caught in his throat in excitement, taking a deep breath in as Montgomery slid inside him. He moaned, breathing out slowly and arched. Just the stretch of it in him felt amazing, enough to make Aaron satisfied.

It was a few moments before his General started moving. Aaron was focusing on Richard's way of breathing, sounding blissfully overwhelmed and groaning everytime he pushed back into him. Aaron felt pleasure race up and down his spine around the fifth or sixth thrust, the cock buried in him bumping mercifully against his prostate. 

"Sir!" Aaron moaned, throwing his head up and snapped open his eyes. He could suddenly feel everything. His senses blasted, making him shudder violently at the slightest puff of air on the back of his neck from Montgomery. Finally, their hips were working as a unit. Everytime Montgomery pulled out, Aaron would rock forward, then push back to meet him as he thrusted forward. Their speeds were matched, quick and hard. But, he wants something rough, something to make it difficult for him to be quiet and cause a challenge for this already muscle-straining activity.

"M-Make me... Scream..." Aaron begged, suddenly not caring if somebody came in and saw or heard them. He wanted to be Richard's boy, his obedient boy. He moaned when the man rocked his hips forward at double the speed, snapping their hips into each other and causing his cock to bury deep inside him with every thrust. Every hit was enough to make Aaron's vision white and head space out, but when Montgomery slammed into him just right, Aaron gave a tiny scream into the desk and an arch of his back. Everything felt... So real. Aaron gave a sharp jerk of air, needing to refill his lungs before he started choking. 

"Please, please, sir, I love this, please, I need you-" Aaron started rambling, his voice raw with want but quiet with caution. 

"You have me," Montgomery hushed him, kissing his neck and meeting their hips at an uneven pace, becoming erratic with every thrust. Aaron knew he was close too. He felt like he was going to explode from the over exposure of pleasure. 

"P-Please," Aaron said weakly. 

"Come for me," Richard ordered, and in that moment Aaron felt nothing but compelled to obey. He moaned, coming against the desk once again and arched when he felt heat pulse inside of him. He knew he was tightening up around Montgomery, squeezing out his orgasm. 

"F-fuck," Aaron moaned, dropping his head again and panted. It was a few minutes before they both caught their breath, relaxing from the high of the fucking. He tensed when Monty started pulling out, taking a sharp breath when he realized that it might be a little stressful standing up straight. His back felt really sore, along with his hip joints and knee sockets. He slowly started standing up straight, easing his back into the up-right position. 

When he fixed his back enough, he felt hands on his hips turn him around and a sudden darkness in front of him. Richard Montgomery was hugging him into his chest, kissing his head and keeping him close. "Mine." Montgomery said possessively. 

Aaron didn't know why he felt so relieved to hear his General claim him, but it was a weight off his chest. "Your's." He promised back, raising his hand to hug Richard back and breathed in his scent. Sex and cigars.


End file.
